Lifemaker's Dome
Lifemaker's Dome '''is an elliptical room within Zero Gate that acts as the home of The Divine Core. The name comes from The Divine Core's epithet "Lifemaker", which is how its most powerful servants refer to it. History As Stormeye surprisingly entered The Second Meeting at Genesis, the spirit known as The Divine Core gained its power. Yet there lied another power: the spirit collective, Will of the Universe. While The Divine Core wished to charge its powers for the right time, Will of the Universe had directly conflicting view and used its entire power to render both of them unable to act, the Will lost into trance state and The Divine Core unable to disrupt its own meditation. The '''protective shell of the meditation period of the spirit known as The Divine Core expanded as the meditation continued as the powers of other spirits flowed into it. The shell was still tightly locked from the outside, since the containment had manifested seals corresponding to The Six Mights - seals that would only break if the power of the Mights somehow became unstable. About 3000 years later, the seals had been severely weakened. Will of the Universe had to react to the growing threat of the Dome's master emerging as the dragon form it had been perfecting. Thus Strethos the Corrector was born. However, the point from which such an immortal would have to emerge was the proximity of The Divine Core, meaning the Dome itself. It also meant that The Divine Core was immediately aware of its enemy's plan to subdue it - however, it had little to do against it. The same kind of thing happened later, but the next wave of those so-called "Limiters" contained two immortals. As they began their extreme plan that truly seemed like a conspiracy in the eyes of the guardians of the Universes, they were hated and confronted by the hero Micoda and the sage Welkere. In the conflict, Strethos the Corrector, confused about the plan of The Limiters and unknowing of the danger of the dragon emperor, called upon the name "Alypos". The Divine Core was able to awaken the long-awaited dragon form as the beast heard its name, and unleashed its power to take down its enemies. With it, the spirit left Lifemaker's Dome inside the dragon form and began its reign of terror. Several centuries later, the enemies of the dragon emperor had orchestrated the return of the hero Micoda and with him, the sage Welkere, who tore through the elite servants of the dragon and confronted the beast on its new home ground, Grand Colosseum, the arena of death. The battle ended with casualties on both sides, but the dragon form was rendered useless for the time being and The Divine Core retreated. However, it invited Micoda to battle at the Zero Gate. Back in the Dome, The Divine Core made sure it had several powerful servants by its side for the decisive battle: Spherisma, Hedgeton and Drak'Khard. However, in order to combat these new threats, Will of the Universe prepared the third wave which only contained one immortal. The immortal, Neximar, who was created to open Zero Gate, did not succeed, as it was first corrupted by an outside force and its existence was made clear to The Divine Core yet again, which wisely reinforced the dragon form in which it would eventually battle. Yet, while the decisive battle begun and seemed incredibly difficult for Micoda and his allies, now including former heroes as resurrected by Demon Queen Memoxara. However, Neximar invented the plan to use the dragon's wide organic system to enter the Lifemaker's Dome and combat the "heart" of the beast, The Divine Core lying deep within. Micoda agreed with the plan and succeeded in the entry. There, confronting the millennia old nemesis, Will of the Universe appeared as but a simple powerful spirit and reinforced him so that the battle could be fought on somewhat equal ground, as the surroundings would power up the Core. As the avatar of the Will fought the Core, the Grey Comet, an ally of Micoda's, joined the battle against the Core. Yet their efforts were in vain, as the Core only came back from defeat by drawing from the power of the dragon form and dispatched of Micoda's ally. Finally, with Micoda seemingly defeated, his latent ability of absolute adaptation triggered a transformation - Micoda evolved further into the divinely powerful Phase Six, absorbing some of the dragon's power and emerging a victor. However, the defeat was not final for The Divine Core. Although the immensely powerful dragon emperor had become dust again, the incredibly sturdy Lifemaker's Dome was still quite intact. The Core merely transported and hid it from view to use it again soon. The Beast of Apocalypses In the end of the Battle of Zero Gate, the Core survived by becoming a parasite inside Micoda. It was remarkably easy since Micoda had absorbed the powers of the Core to stay alive himself. At the opportune moment, the Core gained its long desired form of Beast of Apocalypses by usurping Micoda's body and claiming his soul, but Demon Queen Memoxara intervened and gave her life to allow Micoda to go free. With the new master form that Core had sought for so long, it had gained unprecedented mastery over its energies and remotely took control of the Zero Gate and restarted its campaign for conquest, but acknowledged that Micoda's body still had ties to his soul and the so-called hero had to die in order for the body of Phase Six to truly be safe for the Core to use. Micoda decided to take the battle to a more advantageous territory to himself - the Rune Empire in Other World. The Runelords assisted Micoda as he took his last strong allies and faced off at the Swirling Plains against the elite of The Divine Core's servants, who entered the battleground by crashing through Seal of Empire and then having Spherisma teleport the rest of them straight from Zero Gate. However, the Core's plan was yet to be fully utilized. The final trap was laid as Micoda ragingly spent his energy to defeat Hedgeton and Ascalante, leading Spherisma to capture the near dead Micoda and simply teleport him to the Lifemaker's Dome. Micoda provoked the final enemy, the Beast of Apocalypses, who had had the exact same damage dealt to him through the link between the body and the soul. He, however, could not fight back and was incinerated by the beast's Flame of Scorching Apocalypses. Yet, the Beast experienced strange symptoms even after he seemingly recovered. Micoda's unyielding spirit, the inner persona of his not unlike Demicodas, emerged to claim the body back for its original owner and forced the new host to submit and release its grip over the body. As a last effort to cling on to the power, The Divine Core created three independent clones, which did not follow the orders of the new master of Zero Gate. Then, the Core submitted to the energies of Micoda and perished. However, the act of regaing control of the Beast of Apocalypses wore Micoda, the new master of the Dome down. He lost consciousness, hibernating at his throne for several years to come.